Protecting the community
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: Joanne finds a new passion and decides what is important. The Walker Papers fanfiction. Walker/Morrison.
1. Chapter 1

Protecting the Community

Joanne Walker was couldn't believe that she was sitting in a classroom again. While she did support the major's attempt at making the police look good, she didn't understand why that meant that detectives had to go to classrooms around town to observe/teach the students. Even more since the English teacher that she was assigned to was horrible at her job. Joanne could have done a better job at teaching this class than the teacher. Not that Joanne would say anything about it since Morrison was in another classroom and she would never hear the end of it if she would embarrass the police department.

Sadly Joanne couldn't see how she was doing much good in the classroom seeing as how the students were not listening to the teacher. As far as Joanne could see the teacher was getting very frustrated with the students and was about to give up on them. And as Joanne predicted the teacher finally gave up on teaching her students. But in a twist that Joanne didn't see coming the teacher not only gave up on the students, but on her job. The teacher stormed out of the classroom while her students laughed at the sight.

And after the door slammed the students turned to Joanne. Sighing Joanne tried to decide what she could do. She couldn't leave the students alone in the classroom but she was not a teacher. Looking the student's faces she could tell that leaving them alone was going to be a bad idea so she decided that the best thing to do was to continue their lesson of Romeo and Juliet. But instead of forcing the students to sit there and read Joanne was going to make things interesting.

About twenty minutes later the woman from the school office came up to Morrison and the Principal as they stood talking about the program. She was frantic with worry as she told them that the teacher assigned to Joanne's class had left and that Joanne was the only adult in the classroom. This of course panicked Morrison since Joanne was not used to children. But as the three of them reached the door to the classroom they were all surprised to hear laughter from the classroom. When they entered the classroom they were surprised to see that Joanne actually had complete control over the students. She had them doing some sort of activity that had everyone laughing as they raced to answer Joanne's questions about Romeo and Juliet. Joanne saw Morrison watching her and smiled before turning back to the students.

When the bell rang for the end of the day the students groaned with disappointment. As Joanne walked towards the door the students continued to surround her asking questions about the story. The quickness of the student's affection seemed to surprise the Principal. But as Joanne watched he seemed to make a decision in his mind that involved her. When the students finally left with their families the Principal approached Joanne and asked her if she had a moment. He asked if she had any extra time after work and when she answered that she might he asked her if she would be willing to take over an after school program at the community center. The woman in charge had moved to be with her family and no one seemed to want to take over the program. Since she was a detective the parents would approve of her and she looked like she got along well with the children. Joanne watched Morrison talk to another detective over b the gate and considered her options. Finally she agreed to take over and asked if she could bring a friend as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Protecting the community part 2

Joanne couldn't believe the amount of noise that a group of teenagers and little kids could make when they were all in the same room. Susie (who was the leader of the volunteers) said that the amount of activity that was going on was normal for these children. She asked Joanne to supervise the teens while they did their homework but so far Joanne wasn't doing to good at it. Only one of the teens had met Joanne during her class so most of them ignored her. The only one that knew her was a boy that she nicknamed Romeo because he flirted with every girl around him. So as Joanne got near to the group where Romeo was she wondered if knowing him was going to help her or hurt her. But Romeo's eyes lit up when he saw Joanne.

"Hey guys, look at this! It's that police woman that took over Ms. Johnston's class."

This got the attention of the rest of the teens that surrounded Romeo. Then one of the boys at the end of the cafeteria table snorted in distain.

"Really? She doesn't even look like she could even take me on. What are you, the company mascot?" He asked.

Joanne just looked at the boy. Hardly. I've faced a lot worse than some punk who thinks he's better than he really is."

"Yeah. You should have seen how she dealt with the morons in my class. She's tougher than she looks, trust me."

This statement got everyone laughing but Joanne couldn't tell if they were laughing at her or the boy. But it didn't really seem to matter since most of the teens took Romeo's acceptance of her to mean that she was cool. Joanne knew that this acceptance was only temporary and that she would have to prove herself to the teens soon. But she thanked whatever Gods were listening that Romeo was there because it would have been a whole lot worse than it was.

Joanne just hoped that Romeo was going to be around the next time she came in.


End file.
